Me Myself
by Septenyet
Summary: Haydn dan perasaannya... gak jago bikin summary... author baru di fandom Ueki. mohon reviewnya ya senpai...


Me Myself © Monkey Loses Bananas

The Law of Ueki © Fukuchi Tsubasa

Rate: T??

Genre : General / Angst (?)

**Me Myself**

Aku tak tahu takdir apa yang Kami-sama berikan kepadaku. Apa aku diturunkan ke bumi hanya untuk merasakan sakit dan dibenci oleh manusia yang bahkan lebih hina daripada aku?! Aku ini manusia langit!! Kenapa mereka menyebutku sebagai monster? Mereka sanggup berkata manis di depanku. Tapi di belakangku? Mereka bahkan tak pernah menyebut namaku. Menyiksaku dengan perasaan. Bahkan seandainya aku boleh memilih, aku lebih baik terluka berdarah-darah daripada perasaanku dipermainkan seenak perut mereka.

Pada awalnya, mereka menawarkan sebuah ikatan yang menawarkan kehangatan. Teman, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Namun, pandanganku terhadap semua itu berubah ketika sekelompok orang berbadan kekar mendatangiku dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Dan kalian yang penuh luka menangis, merengek dihadapanku yang tak tahu apa-apa ini.

Serentetan kalimat dari mereka membuatku tercengang. Mereka bilang, mereka disuruh mencuri kue-kue itu atas perintahku. Hei, memang aku yang menghilangkan uang untuk belanja itu. Tapi aku memang tak sengaja. Seharusnya kalian juga tahu. Kita ini sama-sama lapar. Kita ini sama-sama berpangku tangan pada paman. Ke mana makna teman yang kalian umbar itu?

Semua menkhianatiku. Dan kau tahu? Pengkhianatan yang dialami seorang anak kecil waktu itu mampu memperlihatkan neraka padanya, sakit sekali. Tak seberapa sakitnya dibanding badanku yang bonyok dipukuli orang-orang kekar itu. Paman yang aku percayai mencintaiku dengan tulus pun sanggup mengkhianatiku dengan melaporkanku pada polisi. Mereka menjualku ke pemerintahan karena dianggap sebagai pembawa petaka. Kurogane pun aku muntahkan. Dan saat itu, aku tahu. Dunia ini tak butuh kasih sayang. Cinta. Aku muak dengan semua omong kosong itu.

Kemudian aku tahu tentang kompetisi untuk mendapatkan bakat kosong. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayahku, Margarette, mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang dia sanggup membuatku lebih kuat dan aku juga bisa jadi penguasa dunia jika aku mendapatkan bakat kosong tersebut. Waktunya balas dendam, pikirku. Aku pun diasuhnya menjadi sosok yang tak tahu belas kasihan, penuh kebencian, dan kuat. Akulah segalanya. Aku manusia langit bintang 10. Dan bakatku mengubah kekuatan impian menjadi kekuatan harapan.

Tak sengaja kudengar tentang pemuda kuat yang juga keturunan manusia langit bernama Ueki. Kosuke Ueki. Aku mencarinya. Di sebuah tempat yang dijadikan proyek pembangunan yang belum selesai, aku menemukannya. Pemuda gimbal yang tak ada apa-apanya. Huh, pembual! Di dunia ini masih saja ada sampah seperti mereka. Dia bukan Ueki. Margarette pasti akan menemukannya!

Aku bertekad akan mengalahkannya.

Bodoh! Idiot! Adalah yang kupikirkan tentangmu, Ueki. Kau bergabung dengan 10 kawanan robert yang kau benci. Sungguh aku benar-benar terkejut. Tapi aku tak sebodoh itu Ueki. Aku menikmati permainanmu menghabisi 10 kawanan robert. Keluhan mereka hanya kuanggap angin lalu. Mereka sendiri yang datang padaku. Mereka sendiri yang bodoh sampai tidak sadar mereka kumanfaatkan.

Aku tak keberatan Rinko kau bawa serta. Dia bukan anggota yang cukup berguna. Dia justru merepotkan. Ikan teri itu selalu cerewet dengan apa saja yang aku lakukan. Dia selalu banya omong. Sesumbar tentang perasaannya hanya membuatku makin membencinya.

Di Dogura Mansion kita bertemu lagi. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mengundangmu. Kau bertarung mati-matian agar temanmu tak mati dengan racun yang kupasang di gelang besi itu. Bahkan demi seorang gadis berkacamata itu kau rela mendapat hukuman.

Aura kemarahmu terasa meningkat saat Sano, temanmu muncul sebagai lawanmu. Pemuda berbandana itu bergabung dengan 10 Kawanan Robert dengan kerelaannya. Tapi, tetap saja kau tak mau melukainya demi seorang pria yang berdiri di atas sana , Wanko. Dan kau masih saja membual untuk menolongnya.

Aku benci! Benci pada tekadnya yang sanggup merubah semua orang mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Dunia pun tak mau aku genggam. Aku tak mau dikalahkan seperti ini. Aku tak mau dipermalukan olehnya lagi. Aku tak mau ditolongnya seperti saat atap Dogura Mansion itu runtuh. Membiarkan kakinya sendiri tertimpa reruntuhan itu. Dan yang paling kubenci adalah saat hatiku berontak pada otak jenius ini.

Saat hatiku mulai diracuni kata-kata dan tindakan bodohnya yang selalu menolong siapapun yang butuh pertolongan. Perasaan lega merayap ke dalam hatiku tanpa aba-aba. Masih ada yang mau mengulurkan tangannya padaku saat aku berada di kegelapan sendirian. Saat rasa tak peduli itu hilang, Ueki malah memberikannya dalam jumlah sangat besar, nyawanya.

Dan tanpa sadar perasaan peduli dan belas kasih itu yang sedikit sekali itu kembali padaku. Dia sendiri bilang, menjadi orang yang kuat sendirian itu tak ada enaknya. Semua terasa menyiksa. Dan aku hanya akan sendiri menjalani hari-hari menyakitkan itu kembali jika memang bakat itu yang aku inginkan.

Aku merenungi kata-kata orang bodoh. Mungkin aku jauh lebih bodoh dari Ueki. Aku mulai meragukan ambisiku-yang juga ambisi Margarette-untuk menguasai dunia. Aku menanyakannya pada Margarette. Justru bukan pujianlah yang aku dapat. Aku disuruh bertanding dengan menusia neraka. Kekuatan bintang 10-ku yang kutempa habis-habisan tak mempan padanya. Margarette bilang dia tak butuh orang yang meragukan keinginannya, ya hanya keinginannya, untuk menguasai dunia. Aku dikhianati lagi! Ueki, masihkah kau mengulurkan tanganmu pada manusia yang pantas untuk ditelan Anon, sang makhluk neraka didepanku ini?

********************************OWARI**************************************

Dedicated for: El Que Llora yang pesen angst. Puas dikau!!

Author's Note time!!!!

Hwahahahaahaahahahahah... nekat banget bikin fic ini. Padahal sendirinya nggak bisa bikin yang serius! Tapi, apa salahnya dicoba kan?? Mana banyak yang lupa tentang alur ma tokoh2nya lagi!! Di tambah, angst-nya kurang kerasa!!! Payah! Payah! Payah!Author siap ko dirajam buat para penggemar anime/manga ini... apalagi merajam saya dengan review2 yang bermanfaat...

Merajam saya memang sangat baik. Tapi, **REVIEW** dari kalian jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh lebih baik.

Thanks for reading^^

4 Oktober 2009

Peace_monk


End file.
